Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in an electronic industry because of their small sizes, multi-functional characteristics, and/or low manufacturing costs. Semiconductor devices may be categorized as any one of semiconductor memory devices storing logical data, semiconductor logic devices processing logical data, and hybrid semiconductor devices having both the function of the semiconductor memory devices and the function of the semiconductor logic devices.
Because of ongoing demand for high-speed and/or low-voltage semiconductor devices, semiconductor devices have been highly integrated to meet these demands. Reliability of semiconductor devices may be degraded by high integration density. However, high reliability is generally desired for semiconductor devices. Therefore, research for new techniques for improving reliability of semiconductor devices continues.